<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>42: Omen Mortis by TheLastFounder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884070">42: Omen Mortis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastFounder/pseuds/TheLastFounder'>TheLastFounder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Master of Nothing [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bastard Ravus Nox Fleuret, Blood and Violence, Embedded Images, Episode Ardyn Prologue Spoilers, F/M, Family Drama, Final Fantasy Versus XIII Concepts, Final Fantasy Versus XV, Harry Potter is Noctis, Intended to Have Loose Ends, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Nyx Ulric Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Past Lives, References to a lot, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Slowly Updated, We Die Like Men, different POVs, part of a series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastFounder/pseuds/TheLastFounder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite Immortal has been reborn once again, but now into a land plagued by war and a fear of the dark.<br/>When creatures lurk both on the battleground and in society, he must navigate the trials of an ancient bloodline, and the path Destiny has set forth.<br/>The script has been written, but the Avatar of Death does not comply easily.<br/>Especially when they call him the Chosen King...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Master of Nothing [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Regnum Mortis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CHAPTER 1: BIRTH BY DEATH<br/>The Avatar of Death is reborn. Thrust into the role of a young prince, he now finds himself as Noctis Lucis Caelum, on the eve of a treaty signing between the Kingdom of Lucis and their hated enemy, Niflheim. <br/>A joyous time for many, but something isn’t right in the city of Insomnia…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Life 42: Omen Mortis</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>"There are forces at work, beyond this land of existence. Destiny has been averted. I trust you to see this course corrected. The light must prevail. The sleeping figure must awaken."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Of whom do you speak of?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"The figure that still lies asleep in the fantasy."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>"Prince Noctis!" A strong voice bellowed out, driving the darkness from my mind as I regained feeling once more.</p><p>I opened my new eyes to a surprising sight. As usual I awoke in a different world, as Death had said before that my mind adjusted better when I came out of deep sleep, but I had never entered a life from the backseat of a car before.</p><p>Well, there was Nancy, but this was a different case all together.</p><p>A driver directed the vehicle, and the words he spoke began to come together in my mind, a haze surrounding the memories I had been gifted.</p><p>I was a prince.</p><p>"That's a big impact, isn't it?" The driver said as he directed me towards the windows, only to see a large city with menacing airships flying overhead.</p><p>Least I wasn't in the eighties again…</p><p>"I suppose so Cor." I ended up saying, my mind working on autopilot as I assimilated what lay in the abyss that was my new form's life.</p><p>Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Crown Prince of a kingdom known as Lucis, and the one-hundred and fourteenth heir to the Lucian Throne.</p><p>My father Regis was the ruling monarch as of the moment, and we were involved in a war against the tyrannical Niflheim Empire, who had conquered and put the rest of the kingdoms under their rule already.</p><p>Lucis was the last to stand against them, but at great cost to both Kingdoms.</p><p>Now, my father was to sign a treaty with the Empire, ensuring that they would retreat and allow time for all of Eos to recover.</p><p>Funny thing that as well, I wasn't on Earth, or perhaps a different Earth.</p><p>One where magic was as common as technology, and it's grasp had shifted and molded the very planet itself until it had reached its current condition.</p><p>Most of it ravaged aside from the glittering kingdom of Lucis, of which I was to inherit.</p><p>Wonderful…</p><p>"You've gone quiet my liege, something troubling you?" The driver, Cor Leonis, as Noctis provided, asked of me, his eyes trailing mine in the overhead mirror.</p><p>I merely gazed further on the city, Noctis' memories not doing it any justice as I saw the skies cloud over and the light begin to fade, and yet… the city still glowed majestic and proudly.</p><p>"I've a lot on my mind Cor…" I asked blankly, the last vestiges of Noctis drifting back as I felt him relinquish his body to me with no small amount of hesitation, a whisper of good luck fading into my mind as we became one.</p><p>"I would imagine. The treaty is all the city's talked about since Niflheim offered it." Cor said with a glance to me, and I saw his eyebrows furrow on his face. It appears I was not alone in believing this to be all one big trick.</p><p>However, I awaited the grand reveal.</p><p>"Keep on your guard Cor." I said to him with a nod, of which he only smiled at me in response, his eyes once more falling to the road.</p><p>"I always do."</p><hr/><p>The treaty was apparently a grand spectacle, my people and our once enemies happy to see it signed, so much so that my father held a grand gala in celebration, and as his son I was forced to suffer through it.</p><p>Wearing a suit barring my nation's coat of arms, a solemn skull, I met and socialized with more nobles and dignitaries than I ever imagined meeting, keeping a small grin on my face at all times.</p><p>My attention was drawn aside, however, as an abnormality had occurred.</p><p>As Death's Avatar, I naturally was tied into his realm, his Reapers my coworkers in a sense, his domain tied into my consciousness. Normally, my extra sense as it were applied only to the Dead, from seeing spirits to even being able to communicate with them… but this was different.</p><p>Every person I encountered, I saw a strand of light billowing off of them, like ribbons in the wind.</p><p>Each strand a different shade, and each a degree of hold onto their body. It took some time, but I realized I was seeing their life forces, and getting a sense of how long each and every aristocrat had left in this realm…</p><p>However, one person seemed to escape my sight, their life force bundled down within themselves, almost as if in an attempt to hide it.</p><p>As I excused myself from a boring exchange about borders, I saw her standing there, a young blonde woman in a pure white dress, her visage in direct contrast to the colors of Lucis' upper class. Her hair bellowed around her as she walked closer to me, skillfully avoiding those that sought her attention, her eyes solely on me in a manner that would arouse my concern in any other circumstance.</p><p>As she came forward, I stepped back from the crowds and their bustle, finding myself drawn towards the observation deck of the tower, the heights and lights of Insomnia meeting my gaze as I looked outward from myself.</p><p>"Prince Noctis, you see the light too, right?" She said in a soft voice, akin to an angel's cry as she drew closer to me, my eyes drifting and onto her gaze as she smiled at me in a puzzling way.</p><p>Before I could even answer, or ponder if she meant the lights that clung to the party goers, she spoke once more.</p><p>"Just like me." She said with a low tone as she looked upon an art piece hanging above us, an ancient depiction of a woman hung there, her gaze cold and empty as she looked down upon us.</p><p>Her gaze was extremely similar to the looks I had seen on Death's own face so very often.</p><p>"When the goddess Etro opens the gates to welcome the souls of the Fallen, the Land of the Dead will shine up to Heaven." The mysterious woman said once more as I stared ahead, Noctis' memories recalling lessons about Etro. The Forsaken Astral, the Goddess of Death, and the patron of Lucis.</p><p>"Sometimes, there are those that can see the Light. These people are gifted with powers from the Land of the Dead, powers bestowed from Death itself." She continued her speech, my eyes leaving the stone gaze of the Goddess as I once more stared my companion, her face and frame tugging at Noctis' memories as I recalled an injury brought about by tragedy, and a young girl with golden hair that provided comfort.</p><p>"Did you receive any power, Prince Noctis?" She asked of me as I came to a seat, the city's skyline behind me as I let the cool glass provide me solace as I felt her prying away at the memories of the past.</p><p>"I don't even know who you are." I said to her gracefully and respectfully, just in case she was more important than I had originally assumed her to be, only for her to smile in my direction.</p><p>"I suppose you don't, but you know of my sister from Tenebrae." She said with a grin, leaving me to solve my own question to her.</p><p>My memories compiled and names and places sprung forward as I looked deeper at her, and it all came together.</p><p>"Your sister is the Oracle. That makes you Stella." I said to her with a critical eye, one matching the expression she had given me since she approached, but I could tell she appreciated being recognized.</p><p>"Stella Nox Fleuret, the overlooked daughter, the forgotten by the Astrals, I have heard the titles far too many times." Stella said then, a minuscule of sadness to her words as I remembered then. Young Noctis recovering in the kingdom of her birth, of her sister that had been showered with care and attention for being chosen, and the older sister that had been left to the dark.</p><p>"I remember you…" I said to her as I stood, her gaze warming to me as she almost gave me a genuine smile.</p><p>"Few do, but I'm sorry that you'll remember me." She said as I could only stare at her in confusion, as I took a step back from her.</p><p>"What do you mean Stella?"</p><p>"You have a purpose, Prince Noctis, and I am the instrument of their will." She said to me with a sorrowful smile as the lights suddenly cut out in the tower, the screams of the nobles piercing as the glass of the observation deck shattered, Magitek soldiers pouring into the hall, their rifles primed as guest after guest was mowed down in their fury.</p><p>Just as I stepped into cover, I noticed that Stella had disappeared on the spot, and chalked her up as a distraction.</p><p>I began to gather energy into my hands then, preparing to cast Bombarda or some other spell, when very similar to the Keyblade, a long metallic sword appeared before me.</p><p>Taking the blade in hand, the weight just perfect and precise in my grasp, I stood and meant to advance on the waves of soldiers, only to suddenly find myself directly in front of them.</p><p>With powers I swore to examine later on, I began a carnage that Niflheim and even Lucis would be loath to forget.</p><p>I would not lose another home.</p><hr/><p>The Magitek were interesting. A bizarre blend of humanity, machines, and something akin to monsters. They were chimera on two legs, their wings replaced by suits of armor more at home in the Medieval age than in this world of technological fantasy.</p><p>And yet, despite their inhumanity, they bled just as swiftly as any mortal man, as my crisp suit discovered when I had slain the last of the Magitek that I could only assume were meant to kill or abduct me.</p><p>After I cleared out the squad, no further troops had come after me until the doors of the observation deck busted open, admitting a tall and muscular man, his sleeves gone to reveal a mass of ornate tattoos gracing his arms.</p><p>Following behind him was a man of his polar opposite, with a sense of nobility to his dress and clear glasses, he looked more like a butler than one prone to running onto the battlefield.</p><p>"Noct, there you are. The treat was-" The well dressed one began, only for him to take notice of my suit covered in crimson, the waves of bodies that I left in my wake behind me.</p><p>"A trap, I've kind of figured that out Iggy." I said as my memories provided the details. Gladiolus Amicitia, the son of the King's Shield and loyal protector, and the one sworn to defend me when I would take the throne. The other, Ignis Scientia, an adviser to the Crown of Lucis, and servant to the Crownsguard, and a friend to me since Noctis had been a child.</p><p>However, my mind pointed out the missing face.</p><p>"Where's Prompto?" I asked as Gladiolus gestured me out of the deck, just in time too as the shattered glass and the impact had extended to the support beams, the glass deck falling down to the city streets below in a dramatic and dangerous fashion.</p><p>"We left him in the main hall, he was to oversee the proceedings." Ignis said to me as the two sheltered me from my sides, Gladiolus' long blade cutting down any troopers before they could even hope to reach me, let alone fire a shot in my direction.</p><p>"Knowing him, that's a bad idea…" I said aloud as my memories provided plenty of examples, before one aspect of Noctis' childhood was illuminated and brought to my attention. "Ignis, this is about the crystal, isn't it?"</p><p>The darkening of his face was evident enough as he threw open a balcony door, the walkway to the outer tower crumbling but stable beneath our feet as my companions ushered me forward, my horror clear to see as I watched the Imperial airships rain fire down on the beautiful city.</p><p>The crystal was obviously their goal, as Lucis was the last kingdom to hold a crystal of power, supposedly a direct line to the power of the Astrals, each of the major kingdoms had been given one to protect themselves against divine or demonic attacks.</p><p>Over time, some crystals had simply been depleted of their strength, others having lost theirs in conquest.</p><p>Lucis remained as the cornerstone of Eos, and we were under attack.</p><hr/><p>We fought our way through hordes of the Magitek troopers, finding Prompto holding off the masses as best he could and regrouped with him to the great hall, the banners denoting the treaty signing all ripped and torn to the floor, just as the hope for peace had been.</p><p>However, we carried onward, only to lay eyes on the throne room… and Noctis' father lying still on the floor, the light having left his eyes utterly and completely.</p><p>While the attack carried onward, I took a moment to approach him. I had personally never met Regis, but Noctis held many memories and affection for the man, despite the trials he had undergone as a father and ruler.</p><p>However, Noctis' memories did point out a missing detail. The Ring of the Lucii, an artifact bestowed upon Lucian Kings of old that allowed them to channel the power of the Crystal and all those that had come before.</p><p>The ring was missing, the imprint on Regis' finger clear to see as reached down to close Regis' eyes, my own falling on his blade. A fine and aged blade, very similar to the blade I carried, but I felt a calm and fierce wisdom emitting from the metal.</p><p>Pulling it from Regis grasp, I saw a blue light cover the weapon before it disappeared, a blue mark on my wrist clear to see.</p><p>It appeared to be a tattoo of odd design, the skull of Lucis crying below my wrist.</p><p>My companions gave me time, but I heard them call out to me as another airship approached the Citadel, and I knew it was time to leave.</p><p>With one last gaze to the man I had never gotten the chance to know outside of memories, and the throne that sat empty and cold, I swore to return one day.</p><p>I never broke a promise.</p><hr/><p>With respect to the King, we had made our way beneath the Citadel, finding a private garage awaiting us that Noctis had only seen once before.</p><p>Having been told that when the time was right he would enter this room, and he would receive the best gift his father could give, or so he had said.</p><p>There, in the center of it all, stood something similar to a sports car, which was odd considering that most automobiles were seemingly stuck in the nineteen-sixties. An ornate bow sat on the hood of the car, and I knew now that Regis had left it to me.</p><p>The name came to my head as we all settled inside the car, Ignis designating himself as the driver as he warned us that it would be no lazy drive as we left the city.</p><p>He was right, considering the bombardment continued as the Imperial airships seemed determined to destroy every inch of Insomnia…</p><p>However, the car performed better than I had expected, managing to turn on the dime to avoid hordes of Magitek troopers, and even managing to ramp over the blockade they had enacted at the edge of the royal district of the city.</p><p>The Regalia had to be the most impressive car I had ever ridden in, that was certain.</p><p>However, we all remained in silence as Ignis somehow managed to get us free of Niflheim's grasp, Gladiolus only having to block a projectile once with a large shield that had been resting in the passenger seat.</p><p>And yet, despite the opposition, we had managed to escape, but where to go now was the question.</p><p>Our home had been lost, and we were directionless, driving off into the sunrise in silence as we came to terms with the present and what all it meant.</p><p>"We have to regroup, not all the Kingsglaive could have fallen, right?" Gladiolus said in desperation as my memories sprung forward and the image of those talented warriors filled my mind.</p><p>Prompto remained silent as Ignis drove, likely having no words to say after the desolation we had witnessed.</p><p>"I agree with Gladio, we must assemble our allies if we are to have any chance of fighting back against the Empire." Ignis said in tune as he kept his eyes focused, monstrous beasts similar to Heartless crawling out of the road itself as we traveled under the moonlight.</p><p>"But where?" Prompto asked then, finally speaking up Ignis had proposed the course of action, the young man obviously finding comfort with having a guiding hand.</p><p>"The... King once traveled with a mechanic in his youth, some thirty years ago. He'll likely shelter us and our allies until such a time that we can fight back. It's not far into the desert, a garage and truck-stop known as Hammerhead Station." Ignis supplied in his most stable voice, but I heard him trip over the mention of the former king. I merely nodded along, my gaze lingering on the streets outside the window.</p><p>The streets were aged and weathered as we left the city, not much care was given to this place from what I could see. It appeared that Lucis didn't care much for the world outside its walls.</p><p>If I were to take back the throne, I wouldn't ignore the outside world. I had seen what happens when you ignore the world beyond your circle, and I would not allow the destruction of yet another civilization.</p><p>"Who is this old friend?" I asked Ignis then, Noctis' memories not having known as much about his father as I would have imagined. Apparently the two shared a fractured bond ever since an accident took Noctis' mother.</p><p>Ignis locked eyes with me then, and what passed for a smile crossed his lips.</p><p>"Cid Sophiar."</p><hr/><p>"You know, I've been wanting to meet you since you was a boy, but this wasn't how I'd imagined it." The old man said in a sorrowful tone as he gestured us into the garage, my companion finding something to occupy themselves as Cid and I talked.</p><p>"You look like Reggie a lot, back when I knew him. I can't say I'm surprised at how he went out, as he wasn't the type to stand by." Cid said as I nodded along, his words were way too true from what Noctis remembered.</p><p>"Insomnia is lost." I said to him in turn then, as he only shook his head at me.</p><p>"Nothing's lost until the last brick is torn away. Niflheim may hold the power now, but they'll lose it in time. Insomnia and Lucis will survive whatever they can throw at it, just as it's survived everyone that's tried to destroy it in the past." Cid said in a sageful manner, which I could only agree with. Nothing was truly over so long as there was a shard of memory left behind.</p><p>"Thank you Cid." I said to him then, the blood on my suit doing nothing to warrant suspicion from him thankfully, but he did place beside me a worn suitcase.</p><p>"You look like you got mauled boy, there's some of Reggie's old clothes, they should fit you well enough." Cid said to me with a nod as he turned back to the truck he had been focused on when we arrived, and I took it gracefully as I walked to the trailer that rested beyond the garage.</p><p>With a breath, I looked back out over the distance, the moonlight reflecting on the sands like glass.</p><p>I suppose it could become that way, with effort and time, just as all things prospered.</p><p>And yet, despite the reality of the situation, the blood on my hands and the sorrow in my heart, none of this felt real to me…</p><p>Like, is any of this for real, or not?</p><p>I would find out, and I would set this all right.</p><p>I swear it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Actually been planning this life for a while, but didn't know when to set it until now.<br/>This is a Final Fantasy XV mixed with Versus XIII story. So, not strictly XV, not strictly VXIII. It's a blend of the two.<br/>Sadly for some of you, this will not be a slash story. I believe the fandom has quite a bit of that already, and while I've written lesbian relationships, I do not believe I'm talented enough to write on the other side.<br/>As well, this will not be a typical VXIII fic. The pairing will not be Hoctis (Harry + Noctis) and Stella. Stella will play a role, but not as a love interest. Neither will Lunafreya, as she will be much younger than in XV.<br/>The pairing as well, has already been decided on.<br/>I'm just over here trying liven up XV a bit.<br/>-Oscar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Duscae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CHAPTER 2: THE YOUNG KING<br/>Having become the young Lucian King, Harry now lives as Noctis Lucius Caelum, and has had his newfound kingdom destroyed around him, and the prince now taking on the title of his father. <br/>With new friends by his side, he has escaped the Niflheim Empire to fight another day, brewing the idea of a resistance to fight back and destroy the Empire forever.<br/>His fate awaits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Life 42: Omen Mortis</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>G</strong>od… even with a fan on, it was burning in here… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After escaping an Imperial Armada, losing my new father before I could even meet him, and being tricked by some mysterious girl obsessed with mythology from the dredges of Noctis’ memory, we had finally arrived at Hammerhead station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The home and workplace of one of Regis’ oldest allies, Cid Sophier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Ignis, the smartest member of our group, had filled in, Regis had set out on a journey thirty years ago with Cid, Cor, Gladiolus' father, and another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis had suggested, with the burning remains of Insomnia in our wake, that we seek out Regis’ old friends, and form a resistance against the Empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I agreed of course, since I knew there would be those that would join us. An oppressive regime always breeds opposition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus, or Gladio as he preferred, simply suggested killing everyone in the Empire’s leadership… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he also insisted that his father was alive, but I wasn’t so sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto just complained about the heat, finally something I could completely agree on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, now we had a minor problem holding back our plans of revolt and revenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Regalia, the car Regis had clearly left to me, was in a sorry state, and I swear that it didn’t look this bad last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the shattered glass that once was a windshield, to the bullet holes and dents in the framing, to the fact the engine refused to start no matter how much Gladio swore at it in earnest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, we had a mechanic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, which one of you is the Prince?” A southern twang spoke in our direction, the four of us resting in the diner neighboring the station, a can of Ebony in my hand. Oddly enough, it was a carbonated coffee… Not half bad in my opinion, though Ignis spoke like it was nectar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I held up a hand as I took another drink, Prompto’s eyes nearly popping out of his head as she leaned forward over our booth, her breasts nearly busting out of the thing she called a top… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People out here are really… liberating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” She exclaimed as her face lit up, “Hello, your Highness. You guys already met Paw-Paw, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know what a paw-paw was, but I assumed this was Cid’s granddaughter, Cindy Aurum, the active mechanic of Hammerhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we met with him last night. How’s the work coming along?” Ignis spoke to her, drawing her attention off of me, which I was thankful for since her gaze was pretty intense for my liking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned then, and I didn’t think she could considering how much she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to be rude fellas, but what the hell did you do to your car? It’s barely holding together!” She cried out as I leaned back in the booth, my eyes rolling as she started ranting about how the Regalia was a beautiful piece of art, and to treat it as such.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We, uh, kinda escaped from Insomnia in it…” Prompto muttered as he picked at his fries, the only thing each of us could order with the little amount of Gil we’d been able to scavenge from the Regalia’s seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of place used Gil rather than Gold? Better yet, what kind of kingdom doesn’t have a unified currency? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Cindy interrupted that line of thought before I could start criticizing the Kingdoms as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all were there during the Fall? Did you-” She asked of us then in a wonderful choice of topic, horror flooding her voice as I couldn’t help but think of what I had seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King dead before me, the sky on fire as buildings collapsed and citizens ran for their lives, us having to ignore them in our struggle to escape with our lives. A people that my family had sworn to protect, having to die because their king had fallen and their prince was forced to flee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was horrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were, and we’d rather not talk about it.” Gladio said with a huff as he finished his fries, his eyes darting out the window as I finished my drink, not wanting to talk about it either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for bringing it up…” Cindy said in a sorrowful tone, before the same infectious smile took hold. “Anyway, the repairs are gonna take a while, as I’ll have to call in some parts from Tenebrae, and before y’all start worrying, they’re discrete with the Empire around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great to hear.” Ignis said as he had obviously shared my worry, as this Empire had surpassed my earlier worries, but I was pretty confident we could take them down, but just not the four of us… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, and Paw-paw wanted to talk by the garage, about some fellers up by the ridge?” Cindy said then with a gesture, before turning and walking out, and… god damn it, she was wearing daisy dukes… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I understood it was burning hot here, but she was on another level of dealing with the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I only wish that Regis had left clothes here that weren’t pitch black. I understand that Lucis’ color was black, and the royalty were decked out in it, but it wasn’t really made for this kind of weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, putting that aside, the guys and I stood and headed back into that hellish wasteland, the garage in our sights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto just groaned at having to step back into the blistering heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors were open and the gnarled up Regalia sat inside, Cid looking over it as Cindy stood beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This car carried your daddy for over forty years… and you boys wrecked it in one night.” Cid said critically as we walked up, my eyes rolling as I took a rest against the wall of the garage, my new friends standing beside me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I doubt my dad ever had to drive through an Imperial airship strike…” I muttered out as Cid’s eyes actually widened for a second, his hand resting against the almost caved in door, barely hanging on by the hinge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you boys are even alive, or that the old girl even survived, but you Lucians always did have Death on your side.” He said to us as he trailed his hand down to the mantelpiece of the car, my eyes actually widening for a second before I remembered that Lucis worshiped a Goddess of Death, and that he wasn’t talking about me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Cindy tells us that it’ll take some time for the repairs to finish.” Ignis said in response, as Cid just scoffed at us in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You been looking at it? This is a week’s work, at the best. If it weren’t so valuable, I would say junk it, but that’s not an option here.” Cid said with a bit of scorn in his voice before he turned to us with a stern gaze. “We can fix it, but it better not ever get like this again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just nodded as Prompto shrunk back behind Gladio, the four of us making a silent promise then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now then, we got some mutual ‘friends’ up by the ridge about a mile or two from here, Imps.” He said as Ignis stepped forward then, Gladio’s arms crossing as I saw his fists clench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think they’re here searching for us?” Ignis asked the man as even he looked angry, though his composure held under the pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be, but officially they’re here to establish an outpost, to take over Duscae even more than they done before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frowned then, as Duscae fell under my kingdom, and I had already swore that I wouldn’t let there be such disarray out here when the crown city was so privileged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill them.” I said aloud, my companions actually looking at me in shock then, though Gladio nodded in approval, and Prompto actually pumped his fist in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been waiting to hit back at them, seems perfect.” Gladio said as I took another look at the Regalia, and then to Cid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said a mile or two, right? We can’t exactly drive there…” I said as I motioned to the wreck before us, but Cid looked at then, a sadistic smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll walk. Get a lay of the land while you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a feeling he’d say that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I know why the people in Insomnia ignored Duscae. They’d burn up as soon as they stepped out into the region.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had lost my tie halfway through the trip, Ignis copying my example of rolling up our sleeves, and I debated whether or not it was all worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when every other second some beast tried to eat Prompto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, damn it!” Prompto cried out as another beast, a Voretooth Ignis had called it, tried to take a bite out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a blink, I had reached his side, my blade appearing on the spot to skewer the monster’s brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been a surprise to learn, only brought about when Gladio had asked why I was holding back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could teleport, but not like Apparition. It was more like… phasing. Being able to dash forward in a splash of light just by throwing my sword forward, however… It was odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a strange weakness flooding my body every time I swung the sword, the same one I had taken from Regis upon his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before we could even reach the outpost site, I was already drained and Ignis had taken notice, pulling me aside as I took a shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noct, are you okay?” He asked me and I honestly didn’t know if I was. An ache was forming in my ribs as my eyes struggled to stay open, a headache going worse by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure.” I sputtered out as the blade appeared once more in my hand, and Ignis looked closer at it. Almost in response to his inspection, a wave of red energy shot over the blade, a sound akin to laughter echoing softly around us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noct… this blade, it was your father’s, yes?” He asked me as I could only nod, my body straining to even stand, an exhaustion I had never before felt overtaking me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noct, I think this is- Noctis!” Ignis called out then as he suddenly had to hold me, my eyes drifting shut as Morpheus took over my senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was really hot... </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I always marvel at what toys you find on your way.” A cold, unfeeling voice said as I found myself once more in a familiar void. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frost of the realm made for a welcome change from the consuming heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before me stood a man in a crisp dark suit akin to mine, his cheekbones near nonexistent, his hair styled back as he held Regis’ blade aloft, his eyes as black as coal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death…” I said aloud, my voice echoing into the distance as only he and I existed, nothing to mask my surprise or my voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t have died, I doubt I did. I would be someone else, and my face my own, rather than Noctis’ fringe covering my gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tread a dangerous path my Avatar.” The embodiment of Death said to me, pointing the blade now to me, a red glow drifting off the metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you find yourself in a life not of my design, and now you carry a blade that uses your own life force for its strength. A brilliant and remarkable idea, but a pointless one.” Death said as he threw the blade aside only for it to vanish into scarlet particles, a nonexistent wind blowing them away into nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your design? The hell are you talking about Death?” I asked him then as I threw my hands aside in confusion. He had said each of my lives held a purpose, some grand meaning contributing to a greater image.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell does he mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what I said. I did not intend for you to take on the life of Noctis Lucis Caelum, but apparently someone else did. I did not think it possible, but someone else grabbed your soul after you perished in the last life, and decided to insert you into Noctis.” Death said with something akin to wonder in his voice as he walked past me, the city of Insomnia springing to life around us as the morning dawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what does that mean for your plan then?” I asked him as a bird flew down from the skies only to land on Death’s outstretched finger, and to die suddenly. I would be shocked if any of this was actually real and not a pure illusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means nothing, as one less life does not impede our goal, but that blade is interesting.” Death said as he recalled the ashes of the metal together, the fragments reforming into what it had been once more, that same threatening glow thrumming to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the Blade of the Father, a weapon of the Lucian Royal Family, it appears that all Lucian Kings hold a magical weapon powered by their gods.” Death said as he dropped the blade, it’s form floating adrift as a golden energy wrapped around it, almost crushing it as that same threatening glow broke clear through Death’s effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astonishing, but pointless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” I asked him once more, only for Death to actually laugh at me as the blade disappeared like it had never been there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These Royal Arms feed on the life force of those that use them, a price for a price. But useless, as your life force is nonexistent.” He said then as he waved a hand over my chest, a blue stream of energy being pulled out of my chest with a sudden pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, before my very eyes, the energy melted away into nothing but water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears that this blade was feeding off of what remains of Noctis within you. I’ve removed the connection, and forged one between it and you. Since you have no soul, it can not drain it.” He said with a sudden motion, and I instantly felt better than I ever had before, only for a thought to strike me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean I don’t have a soul?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Noct! You alright pal?” Gladio nearly screamed as my eyes opened, the land of the living once more meeting my gaze as I felt myself lying on a rock, my friends surrounding me on all sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay!” Prompto cried out in happiness as Ignis helped me stand, but I quickly waved off his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strength filling my veins was one I had never experienced before, my eyes were nearly glowing as the Sword of the Father returned to my hand, the glow on it now a pulsing silver as I felt almost… an apology emitting from the blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like it was sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis, you should be more careful, let alone when handling a weapon like that.” Ignis said weary as he waved a hand for it to disappear. That had been another thing they had kinda explained, the Armiger, a magical realm within the soul that the Lucian Kings could use for storage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently it also extended to companions as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Royal Arms, I kinda figured it out Iggy.” I said with a lazy grin as Ignis looked on in surprise, my head turning as I began to walk off into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, they immediately began to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you hated learning, Noct?” Prompto said as he ran to catch up, his gaze curious but innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when it’s useful.” I said with a smirk as Ignis chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying that Iggie, but I’ve yet to see proof.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“General Stultus! The landscaper has returned, and he says it may be advantageous to build farther west. There's a service station not far from the site he recommended.” A young Imperial cadet said out of breath as he reached his commanding officer, the older man simply looking out over the wasteland before him with a snarl on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why should I listen to that savage? We build here, and if the workers have complaints, they can address them with me.” The general said with a growl as his hand fell to the hilt of his blade, the cadet backing off wisely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fools, each and every one of them…” General Stultus said with anger as he walked back into the airship they had brought out into the shithole, supplies around him as workers surged forward to quickly assemble the outpost before night truly fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his anger was cut short by a yell outside the ship, likely a worker dropped a hammer on his foot or some other foolish thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore, every other day the workers proved their stupid-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his own soldiers was dead at his feet, a gaping hole in the man’s chest as he sputtered for breath, blood pooling around him as Stultus could only stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell…?” He asked aloud, only to feel a blade’s edge pressed against his throat, a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders, a pistol coming into view as a group of young men approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One tall and proper looking, the one with a pistol wiry and young, and the last… Well, he knew damn well who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lucian Prince, well King now, and the King of Death as they called him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was smiling at him, the damn savage, his arms crossed as he stepped closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ease up Gladio, he’s not going anywhere.” The Lucian said with a grin as the pressure on Stultus ceased as a large burly man came from behind him, a large blade resting now on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?” Stultus asked aloud as he tried not to shudder as the large man pressed hard down on his shoulder, obviously not happy at his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we actually came here to kill you. After all, your Empire’s cost us a lot.” The young king said softly then, his smile melting away slowly as he stepped forward, a sword appearing out of mid air into his hand, the point coming up to jab at Stultus’ chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all, you killed my father, destroyed our home, and you’re only the first of the Empire to pay for it.” Noctis Lucis Caelum said aloud as Stultus felt the blade pierce his stomach ever so softly, the man’s restraint clear to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The entire world has fallen, only your kingdom remained, and we could not allow that. All of Eos will bow to the Empire.” Stultus screamed out in rage as he stared at the young king with hatred, only to be surprised when the boy looked at him with the same intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve very misguided my friend. May Death show you the truth.” Caelum said then with a sick grin, as Stultus cried out in agony, the blade of the fallen king sinking into the general’s gut with a fierce motion, the point of it having pierced clear through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the blade’s withdrawal, Stultus fell to the dirt without delay, his breath faulting as he felt his body refuse to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Begone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, General Vergo Stultus lost his head, and the Empire was dealt the first blow.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>“He is aware.”</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“It is not yet time.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“If you continue to delay, the time will elapse.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Then the world will burn.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You would abandon the world sister?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“If Death would have it, absolutely.” </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Life 42: Omen Mortis</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span><strong>“C</strong>id, consider the Imperials dealt with.” Ignis said softly as we reached the garage, Prompto being surprisingly quiet as we walked back to the station in the dark, cutting down any daemon that crossed our path with ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cid merely sat in a chair outside the garage, a troubled look on his face as he nodded to us, a radio at his side as he reached down to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll want to hear this.” Cid said in return as he turned the radio on, only for a series of beeps to play out and an announcer begin to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attention to all citizens of Duscae and its neighboring region, criminals walk among you. Noctis Lucis Caelum and his allies, have escaped Imperial Justice after they disrupted the Peace Treaty between Lucis and Nielfheim in an attempt to kill the Chancellor and causing the death of King Regis of Lucis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are traitors, not just to the Empire, but to their own Kingdom. If you encounter them, alert the Empire immediately.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell over us then, as we took in the news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were wanted by the Empire, even more than we had been before, but now they aimed to turn my own Kingdom against us… Blaming me not only for their disruption of the ceremony, but also for my father’s death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio looked downright murderous then as he looked away, even Ignis having to take several breathes to maintain his calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more boys. Your faces are plastered across Duscae, you four are the Empire’s most wanted.” Cid said with a chuckle then, tossing a stack of wanted posters at our feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There we were, our names, our ages, and even the speculation that we were traveling through Duscae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, I saw all of this differently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, it says a lot about how much they fear us, that they’re trying to get the people to help them find us.” I said with a rare smile, bringing a bit of levity back to the group after such dark days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit Noct!” Prompto exclaimed as Cid drew our attention once more, us falling silent as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, I done what I can for the Regalia, but we need those parts. Cindy had a guy bringing them to Duscae, but he got caught in an Imp ambush.” Cid said as he pulled free a folded map from his chair, the map of the land clear to see from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On that map, you’ll see where I marked the last place we heard from the courier. I need you boys to head that way and track him down, kill some Imps, and get those parts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, looking at the map, there was no way we were getting there on foot, but Cid seemed to expect that as he held out a pair of keys to Ignis, who gladly accepted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s my old truck out back, should take you boys there and back.” Cid said as we got a look at the rusted up truck, the cab of it only fitting two, the others would have to ride in the back… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dibs on passenger.” I said as soon as I saw it, Prompto and Gladio gave me looks of hate and horror as I just smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis tried to keep his smile to himself as he just led the way to the truck, though it fell a little as he realized the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was night, when the daemons ran free over the land.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct, I know this is important, but I want to remind you that the roads will be perilous at night.” Ignis said in warning as he caught my shoulder, my only response being a nod in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re worried Iggie, I’ll take the wheel.” I offered in turn, which had Ignis worried by the look on his face, but he merely shrugged as he climbed in beside me, the open road before me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drive carefully, alright Noct?” Prompto said from the back, his palms sternly against the back as the two of them fought to hold on, my eyes adjusting to the dark around us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>We were making good time overall, even though Ignis eventually took the wheel when my eyes started to droop, my head leaning against the window as we flew past the mountains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hadn’t asked Cid how far out it really was, but Ignis insisted he was following the map, but I swore it had looked closer on paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite my exhaustion, Gladio stayed wide awake, constantly scanning the night for enemies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, we had barely found any daemons, most of them scattering away from the loud rumble of the truck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, something was definitely off when we reached an Imperial checkpoint, and found it empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We had seen and cleared out a few on our time in Duscae, having nothing better to do than fight back, but there had always been Magitek troopers manning the posts, even in the dead of night they would defend their outposts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, not a single soul in sight as we drew further past the checkpoint and ever closer to the last location the courier had checked in from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis, something isn’t right.” Gladio growled from the back as I could only agree, now as alert as my companions as Ignis slowed the truck down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed, but we have arrived at the spot Cid mentioned. Perhaps it will be better to proceed on foot?” Ignis suggested, which to a part of me sounded like a terrible idea, but I did consider that we can’t really fight inside a pick up truck… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was then, that we climbed out of the truck and set off into the dark, our tactical flashlights providing the only light in the empty Imperial base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was odd, as you’d assume they’d have at least some lights on, even emergency lights if something had gone wrong, and yet… it was completely silent, and the base was drowned in darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew not what had happened here, but I could see the spirits of the fallen Imperials rising from the ground, many of them disbelieving of their fates, or wishing they’d had more time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We simply walked past them, our footsteps echoing like gunshots in the silence as we passed barrack after barrack, all devoid of their Imperial residents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, despite all the appearance that we were alone, I knew that we weren’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt the eyes on our backs as we moved forward, only to notice one of our lights dimming. Turning, I saw Prompto tapping his flashlight in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have sworn I put fresh batteries in this morning…” He said with a furrow of his brows, only for the light to completely turn off to his confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s weird, it was-” Prompto began to say, likely trying to justify his broken flashlight, and yet… before our very eyes, Prompto was gone, and all that remained was his guns resting on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto!” Gladio called out into the night as I drew my blade, the three of us falling back to back as we surveyed the darkened base around us, our breathing heavy as we looked for whatever had taken him, or for any trace of where he had gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Face us, whatever you are! No more hiding!” I called out into the night, my nerves getting to me as I swore I felt a breath on the back of my neck, my free hand flying to rub it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, nothing came forward, and Ignis looked down in resignation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own light had begun to falter, the light waning as he locked eyes with me then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will find Prompto, be careful Noct.” He said to me with a comforting look as his flashlight gave out, and he was gone as surely as an illusion, his daggers falling to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio growled then, his sword slicing through the air around us, almost as if there were spirits to be purged, only for his rage to distract him from what only I noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio’s light faded as well, and as soon as I noticed, he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was alone in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lumos Maxima.” I called out then with no fear of my companions noticing, only for my spell to do nothing at all. I felt the spell work, felt the rush of magic through my veins and my spell materialized into the air, and yet… the dark persisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where there should have been a blazing sun, was utter emptiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me then? It’s obvious you do, otherwise I wouldn’t be here, you would have taken me too.” I said aloud then, my eyes shifting around as I saw… something moving through what little light the moon provided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had never seen something like it before, slender yet amorphous. Chiseled, yet transparent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a spirit, but with some form of being latched onto it. A parasite feeding off a ghost, one could call it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, I could feel the Darkness radiating off of it, the Starscourge they called it in this world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt… rage, and a lust for revenge that I could never even imagine, overriding all logic in my mind and driving me forward, a desire to destroy everything and everyone around me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw within my mind, my bloodied form striding forward in the night, my blade sinking through Prompto’s skull, a large axe cleaving Ignis in two, and finally a katana being used to chop Gladio to pieces until nothing remained but a crimson mist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, I stood before a tide of shadows, my eyes glowing an unsettling amber, as it all went dark once more, a flame burning in the gloom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt Prompto’s blood dripping from my body, the remains of Gladio’s flesh on my fingers as it sank under my nails, the lenses of Ignis’ glasses shattered under my shoe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hair was unruly and long as it shrouded my view of the world, a jet black cloud obscuring my vision, and then… it was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was alone once more in the dark, my hands clean but my mind aware of the sins I had seen, but I saw another being then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before me stood that same girl from the treaty ceremony, Stella, her form glowing golden in the night, the only light I could see, almost… blinding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’re you doing this..?” I asked aloud, my voice coming out raspy and weak as my mind flashed through images of carnage and debauchery, of a Noctis that burned the world from one end to the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, she merely smiled at me, that same grin she had worn at the observation deck, just before the Empire had broken in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Noct, you awake buddy?” Prompto’s voice said aloud, waking me in a fit as I jumped in place, the morning light streaming through the windshield as Ignis spared a glance at me from behind the wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A heavy sleeper as always Noct.” Ignis said with a grin as he focused on the road once more, Prompto leaning through the cab window as he looked at me in worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look kinda freaked out Noct. Bad dream?” He asked me, of which I could only nod and try to forget the image of his face with my blade impaled through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I doubt I ever would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, something like that Prompto…” I muttered as Gladio knocked against the top of the cab, and we turned to see him looking impatient. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We almost there Iggie? Seems like we’ve been driving for ages.” He said with no small amount of frustration, as the roads weren’t exactly made for travel. We were hitting more bumps in the road than there should possibly be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The map said that we’re closing in, be on your guard, the base will no doubt be crawling with Imperials.” Ignis said as I shook off the remains of my dream, or more… vision, and tried not to think about what had come before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, it seemed not to be a repeat of before, as rather than a site of some unforeseen disaster, the morning light shined on a busy Imperial base, Magitek soldiers running back and forth from checkpoint to checkpoint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even something similar to a Metal Gear running around…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We had stopped the loud truck some distance away and found a cliff face overlooking the base, an almost eagle eye view before us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the plan Ignis?” I asked the man as he looked towards the barracks, where we had gone before, only for us to catch sight of a young man chained to a post outside it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his elegant uniform that looked more fitting on a noble than on a courier, we had found our missing delivery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must rescue the courier, but I do not see where they could be keeping the parts for the Regalia. We may have to search for them.” Ignis said with a critical tone, but I could already see the smile on Gladio’s face growing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we can kill some Imps while we’re at it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, killing Imperials does fit in the schedule.” Ignis said with a scoff as he looked back towards me, only to be surprised to find thin air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back at the camp, I waved at them from above the barracks, my form highlighted against the morning sun as I activated my Lucian earpiece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you guys waiting for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no further delay, Gladio gave out a war cry as he jumped from the cliff and into the base, his sword finding a landing in a poor Magitek trooper's back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis only sighed as he was quick to follow, Prompto at his heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had already begun to tear through the troopers, ignoring the feeling growing in my chest with each defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I enjoyed this, killing and tearing my enemies apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt… good as I separated a trooper from his head, his body falling to the ground as I stared at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flashes of my vision flew through my mind, along with memories of all I had done in my lives thus far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The atrocities I had committed, the wrongs I had wrought. And yet, as I was at my most bleak, I remembered why I did this all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The good I had done, the redemption I had fought for, the people that I fought for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis with his love of cooking and his disdain for anything that would soil his fine clothing, Gladio with his love of cheesy romance novels and anything to do with a cup of noodles, and even Prompto’s naivety and love for photography and the happiness he felt for us all to be together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what had happened, I knew it wouldn't define me, or us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as I cut another trooper down, and Ignis freed the courier, I knew that I wouldn’t fall to the dark again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That corruption would no longer flow through my veins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had more to fight for than I had to kill for.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Julien, there you are! We been waiting for ya!” Cindy said in greeting as we pulled up to the station, the courier Julien having rode in between Gladio and I, Prompto taking passenger for the trip back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had to give the man credit, he really tried not to stare at Cindy’s chest, and actually managed to maintain his composure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, things were going well enough, until I tried to pass an Imperial checkpoint. I was flagged for ‘interest’ and they kept me prisoner!” Julien near ranted as I gestured the man over to the diner, a suggestion he took with ease as he walked off, likely to find a drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto eagerly and proudly presented Cindy with the packages then, all parts and replacements for the Regalia, and she took it so excitedly you’d think it were drugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About time! I can’t wait!” She cried out in joy then, almost running back into the garage with the parts in hand, no doubt eager to finish work on the Regalia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t really share her excitement, as I hadn’t gotten any sleep since before the assault, and my senses were waning, as were our funds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, we had exhausted the last of our resources on paying for the repairs and food, so we couldn’t afford another night in the trailer, but Gladio held an answer to our issue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go camping! I found some supplies in the trunk of the Regalia, we got plenty to hold us over!” He called like a child, and I really felt bad to reject him. I remembered that Gladio was a huge fan of the outdoors and an even bigger fan of living among nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Provided he could take his phone with him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A night under the stars, not a bad suggestion.” Ignis said with a calculating look as Prompto looked a bit sad. Evidently he didn’t share Gladio’s love of the outdoors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember seeing a campsite on our way to the station, shouldn’t be too far out.” I offered as Gladio took that as the proof that we should go camping, and I just helped him and Prompto carry some of what we had scavenged from the trunk before Cindy’s flurry of repairs, and set off for the campsite.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t remember the last time I had been camping, let alone under such a stunning sky of that of Eos’, and for once I couldn’t wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This trip of ours may have begun with horror and injustice, and it continued further along that road, but I was starting to enjoy my time in their company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was even enjoying myself, when we weren’t confronted with horrific beings that would rather steal our lives than our hearts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, as I lay below the stars, my friends all wrapped up in their tents, I felt an ache in my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t painful, more… lingering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was missing, and it wasn’t my lack of a soul. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which should concern me a lot more than it actually does… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like- like someone wanted to talk to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could even react, before me now sat a small dog, it’s fur black and grey, a book carried in its mouth firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbra, I recalled, was it’s name. One of Lunafreya’s two dogs, and I found myself remembering the memories Noctis held of her, of a young girl lonely and afraid, and a boy sad and lost, but willing to aid another in their grief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tenebrae had been invaded, Regis had taken Noctis back into the protection of Insomnia, but Luna had made Noctis promise to keep in contact through a journal shared between them, a bond having formed between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Umbra.” I muttered aloud then, but the dog merely gave me a confused look, like… it didn’t recognize me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However before I could figure it out, the dog walked closer and relinquished the book to me with some hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With it in hand, I took notice of a marked page, and flipped to it with ease, a finely scripted message clear to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Big Brother, hope you’re well. I’ve been getting into gardening lately, but I regret to inform you, I’ve been kidnapped.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it...” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lucii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Life 42: Omen Mortis</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So, run it by me once more.” Ignis said with a glance my way, my plate sitting beside me as he tended to the burning pot, the camping supplies having already been packed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a message from Lunafreya, and she said she was kidnapped.” I said with no small amount of frustration, as despite not actually knowing her, this was all way too familiar. I wasn’t fond of people named Luna being kidnapped by evil bastards, let alone happy to let it happen a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you suspect the Empire of course.” He said in turn as he put out the flames with a small jug, the pot still scalding to the touch. I felt much the same as that pot, and I had never imagined in any life, that I’d compare myself to a literal cast iron pot, and yet here I was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You and I know that she was in Insomnia for the signing, and she wouldn’t message me about being kidnapped if the Kingsglaive had gotten her.” I pointed out as Ignis nodded aside, conceding the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sound logic, but we must continue as we are and regroup. While I would agree we are a fighting force, we can not simply march into the Capital and assault them head on.” He said in return, which infuriated me because I knew he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just groaned then as I lay back on the stone of the campsite, the wards glowing brightly in the early morning daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio and Prompto had run off earlier, something to do with mushrooms and hunting, and we had seen them off as I discussed my plans with Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we can’t just leave her there, and besides… I was thinking, they couldn’t have gotten her to Niflheim so fast. That’s over a week’s trip, even by airship.” I said then, recalling the map of Eos Cid had supplied, the nation of Niflheim being highlighted in a glaring red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis rubbed his chin then, deep in fault as he paced the ward line, before looking at me then with a critical gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think she’s being held somewhere?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or in several places. They obviously want to keep her since she’s the Oracle, and an Oracle would be useless in Niflheim, so they must be moving her constantly.” I said as I pointed out the obvious. An Oracle’s prime ability was to communicate with the Astrals, and they had cut Niflheim off from their presence after they had killed and experimented on Shiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An Oracle would be useless in their capital, which meant Luna was still somewhere in Lucis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That they’re trying to use her to lure in the Astrals? It’s likely.” I said to him with a sudden exhale, my anger palpable at those fucks. I didn’t put it past them to try to kill more of the Astrals after the horrorshow they had done to Shiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our spies had reported genetic testing on the flesh the Empire had salvaged from her corpse… I could only imagine the monsters they cooked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Lady Lunafreya is alright then?” Ignis asked me then, worry clear on his face as he and I both didn’t want to think about her in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, my memories made one thing very clear, and brought a small grin to my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iggie, I worry for whoever’s got her.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>CHAPTER 2: VERSE 2</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Your hair’s really pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea Highwind has expected a lot of things when she signed on with the Empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To take the Lucians down a peg, to finally get some recognition for all her hard work, and to become filthy rich in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, the Lucians were dead, she was just as poor as she had been before signing up, and she was relegated to a babysitter for the youngest Oracle in existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The annoying twelve year old before her certainly couldn’t be the Oracle…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to see my dog? Her name is Pryna, and she’s a messenger of the Astrals!” Lunafreya said in an excitable manner, her voice reaching just high enough to annoy her captor. The dog in question was a white little thing, and all it did was just lie there lazily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked more bored than some mystical messenger, and Aranea just ignored the child, finding some way to pass the time on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had thought it’d be an easy assignment. Grab the Oracle in Insomnia and shuffle her around to lure out the Astrals for the Empire to shoot them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easy job, but she didn’t pay much attention to politics or the like, hadn’t even known the Oracle’s name, let alone her age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn Biggs for talking her into the job… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, a response!” The Oracle called out then as a black dog seemed to literally appear out of nowhere, Aranea taking a double take to ensure the door was still locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell did it get in? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clasped in it’s mouth was an ornate journal, one often used by scribes and other nobles, and the Oracle was keen to take it as quick as could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping through the pages to an earmarked entry, the Oracle just smiled and laughed at it, rousing her curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A response from who?” Aranea asked her in turn, trying to be intimidating, though she had a feeling it wouldn’t work with this one… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl merely smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My big brother! He said he’s worried about me and wants to know where I am, but I didn’t tell him.” She said with a large grin, one that Aranea didn’t feel was completely warranted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t been told the girl had a means of communication, as she had carried no phone on her, but it was even odder that she hadn’t told anyone where she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, Aranea had ensured she wasn’t aware when they traveled, but still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do that for?” Aranea asked then, genuinely curious, as kidnappings didn’t usually go this well or this friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because silly, I didn’t have to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What…? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’ll find you in his own time Ms. Highwind.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What’s the news Iggie?” Gladio said promptly as the two of them returned, Ignis and I had finished packing the site up as they finally returned, a plan in motion as I scoured the Internet or what existed of it in this world. The Aithernet was interesting, but nowhere near better than it’s counterpart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less cat photos and memes, more “Holy shit guys insomia fucking died!” or “The empire killing it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Internet, as usual for any world, continues to disappoint me in ways I could never fully express. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Oracle Lunafreya has been kidnapped by the Empire, and we’ve been discussing ways to rescue her.” Ignis responded as I looked over some interesting articles that had been posted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Lestallum was experiencing earthquakes, the waters around Altissia were worse than usual, and there appeared to be severe storms in the upper half of Duscae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things seemed to be getting worse by the day around here… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we missed a lot huh?” Prompto said as I could only snort, that was an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, before I could respond I got a call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was strange, since I hadn’t given this number out to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding against my usual tactic of not answering numbers I didn’t know, I took a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis, you idjits still around?” Cid’s raspy voice said into the line as I looked over to the guys who listened in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you have our car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sass me now boy. Come on back to the station, we got company.” Cid said with a cough as he just hung up on me without a further word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The old man wants us back at Hammerhead, apparently there’s someone there.” I said to them as Ignis looked skeptical to it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps the Empire has caught up to us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it, but we’ll see when we get there.” I said as I stepped ahead of them, the road leading back to the station long and hellish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss the Regalia…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we all.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Good to see you’re all alive still.” Said a familiar voice as we finally reached the station, and Cor Leonis stood there waiting, just as impatient as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marshal, glad to see you made it out of the city.” Ignis said in turn as we all brightened upon seeing the man, the member of the Crownsguard that we needed the most if we were to fight back against the Empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t hard to get out, but difficult to get back in.” He said briskly as he walked to the shelter of the garage, his eyes on the skyline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gone back?” Prompto asked in shock as we settled in around him, we still hadn’t returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly in fear of what little remained, but also because of the Imperial presence. We barely survived getting out, we weren’t willing to die to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I and the Kingsglaive. We’ve mostly been getting civilians out of the city and finding out what went wrong.” Cor said then, bringing me no small measure of joy at knowing not all of Insomnia died, but Cor’s silence then worried me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not telling us something.” I said to him then, and his eyes confirmed it for me as he quickly looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve… heard some bad things from the Kingsglaive, about what happened to King Regis… I don’t know if it’s all true, but if it is…” Cor said then as he tried actively not to look at us before dropping his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m to meet up with some of the survivors in Lestallum in a few days to regroup and confirm some of it. You’re welcome to join me.” He said then, changing the flow of the conversation as we nodded in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As well, there’s some matters to attend to in Duscae before we go anywhere. Have you heard of a Royal Arm Noctis?” Cor asked of me then as I only looked at him in return, summoning the Blade of the Father as a sad confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recognized the blade in a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, as you may know, there are fifteen in total, and all of them hold pieces of the power wielded by the Lucian Kings of the past. If you really want to fight the Empire, I’d suggest tracking down and taking them as your own.” He said to me then as I stared down at the blade. I knew these arms were dangerous, even hazardous to use, but Death had assured me I’d be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that protection only for this blade, or for all of the Royal Arms?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would have to find out for myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then, two of the Royal Tombs reside in Duscae, another farther off in Leide. I say we attend to the first two and reach the third on our way to Cleigne.” Cor suggested as held out a map of his own, the locations oddly glowing a vibrant blue. Of course he gets the magical map, and I get a map advertising a diner… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s all meeting us there?” Gladio asked then as I had wondered the same. How much of the Kingsglaive survived the Fall? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of the surviving Glaives and some other allies. Cid said the Regalia’s finished, so start heading to the first tomb.” Cor said then as he waved us off, but Prompto just looked back at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to ride with us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And be trapped in a car with all of you? I’d rather surrender to the Empire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cor stood outside the tomb, waiting for us as we pulled up, a stern look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That look didn’t lessen any when we had reached him, the tomb doors right before us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the price of this power, do you not Noctis?” He asked of me then, holding my arm back from opening the tomb as I merely looked back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It consumes, doesn’t it? The power of Lucis tears apart your soul the more you use it, until there's nothing left.” I said bluntly as Cor nodded, my friends looking horrified behind me as Prompto looked on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Course, I don’t have a soul to ruin, so I wasn’t too bothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then claim your birthright.” He said to me as I stepped forward, the doors swinging open as sunlight filled the tomb, an ancient sarcophagus resting before us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took notice of the visage carved onto it, of a wise king that looked much like Regis did, and even noticed the name carved into the top, the lettering weathered by age and grime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Optimus Lucis Caelum, The Wise.” I said under my breath as I stepped closer, Gladio giving me a hand with lifting the lid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To my surprise however, no body rested within, merely a statue and a blade not too dissimilar to the Blade of the Father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding my hand aloft on instinct, the blade glowed a bright azure as it became a figment of light before immediately stabbing me in the chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To my further surprise, rather than pain, I saw the Armiger appear once more, the new blade appearing beside the Royal Arm I had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summoning my new acquisition to hand, I admired it in the morning light, nothing too special sure, but I felt the power beneath the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sword of the Wise, welcome home.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was as we were driving to the next tomb on the map, that Gladio caught my attention beside me, the two of us having sat in the back for the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had been browsing when he tapped my shoulder, a serious look on his face that frankly concerned me a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Gladio?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stared at me then before looking out the window, something clearly on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor… Cor said he went back, but he didn’t say anything about my dad…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, his father Clarus. He would have been by Regis’ side during the Fall, and since the King had died… it wasn’t a pretty fate in line for his Shield either. Yet, when we had found my father, his protector was nowhere in sight, injured or otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that Gladio feared his father was as dead as mine was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might have gotten out Gladio…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit!” Gladio screamed out in response, instantly getting Ignis and Prompto’s attention as the radio seemed to cut out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I actually jumped in my seat at the outburst, and I had expected it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he wouldn’t have ran away, he wouldn’t have left the King to die, so why didn’t Cor say anything?!” Gladio asked me then in anger, but I had nothing to tell him, only speculation that would do nothing but fuel his fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Marshal said he wasn’t sure on some things, we’ll know when we reach Lestallum.” Ignis provided a reprieve as Gladio seemed to settle down, his form sulking against the window then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hoped we did, because tensions were rising and I didn’t think things as they were could build a stable revolution, considering Gladio was willing to fight anything that moved to forget his fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>CHAPTER 2: VERSE 3</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Damn it all…” Nyx Ulric cursed as he struggled to cast a spell, anything at all after what he had done and suffered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had always been gifted in the King’s Magic, being able to use it arguably as well as the Prince could, but times changed and so did he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince was now set to be King, if they ever got the Kingdom back from the Nifs, and Nyx was as useless as he ever could be… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been there during the Fall, not many of the Kingsglaive had been, most busy off attempting to keep the Oracle out of the Empire’s clutches, only for some random Imp Woman to swing in and take her from right under them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While that had been happening, Nyx had been fighting as the last stand, the final fighter on the final day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been all that stood between the Empire and the Crystal, the King sending him off to protect it only to find a small white dog waiting for him before it, a bloodstained ring on a string around its neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had known that ring, the Ring of the Lucii, and he had realized what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King had fallen, because he had sent Nyx away… he could have prevented it, saved the man he had sworn to protect… but he had listened to his command, and that had sealed his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a moment of silence, he had leaned over and taken the ring from the dog, his eyes looking over the Crystal and all its glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, it had all gone wrong… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An impressive sight, is it not? Too bad it can not remain.” A haughty voice had said in that sacred chamber, a woman standing behind him so suddenly he would have assumed her a spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed the King… didn’t you.” He had accused her, the ring wrapped in his palm as he faced the intruder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m afraid that honor was taken by one of your own. It was a shame, I tried so long ago, but it was not to be sadly.” She said with a dark chuckle, her eyes glowing a bright orange as she strode closer, a red scarf wrapped tightly around her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, she was oddly familiar to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you’re the Adagium, aren’t you…” He had asked her then, backing up from her casual walk, his back almost directly against the Crystal now as she sauntered forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That drew a reaction from her though, stopping her in her tracks as she laughed a cruel mockery of a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always did find that nickname funny, but I’m surprised you realized. Most think of me as a fable.” She said then in a soft voice as she reached forward, her fingers grazing along his chin as he could only sneer at her in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re real alright, a real bitch.” Nyx said in return, never one for letting a cheesy line go to waste and seizing the opportunity that would change the future forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put on the Ring, and he still failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Crystal was taken by the Adagium, and Lucis fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part of it all? Worse than the King dying on his watch and failing at the one thing he was ordered to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had survived.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Victor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Life 42: Omen Mortis</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The sun shined brightly down on us as we arrived outside what appeared to be a mine shaft, the darkness within just the slightest bit worrying as Cor met with us outside it, a trail of monster carcasses left in our wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s where we go our separate ways.” Cor said then in his usual manner, fishing out an ornate key from within his coat as I took it on instinct. “Take this key. It will unlock the doors to the other tombs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just nodded as I tucked the key away in my waistcoat, Ignis drawing my attention as he inspected the writings on the front of the mine, but Cor was not one to be ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seek out the tombs my King, but ensure you use their gifts, and not the other way around.” Cor said critically then as I remembered the drain I had felt when I used Regis’ blade for the first time, and resolved that I would not be drained of my life by mere weapons, Death’s intervention notwithstanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what will you do then Marshal?” I asked him then as he gave a grimace as he looked back towards the road, and the Regalia shining away under the sun's embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll head ahead to Lestallum, organize everyone there, and take stock of how many refugees are settled. I’ll await your arrival, your majesty.” Cor said with a respectful nod to me then as he began to walk back into the light, the dark of the cave looming around us as I turned towards the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you Cor, take care.” I said in turn as I faced Ignis and my friends, the eldest crossing his arms as Prompto looked on in curiosity, Cor throwing a wave behind his back in farewell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s head in.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What is this place…?” Prompto muttered out as we trudged through the mine, the lights flickering above us from the shaken generator we had found, Gladio’s blade held in hand in the likelihood we would be jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At one point, likely a mine or refinery, but I believe this is one of the old Lucian Shelters.” Ignis said then as he trailed a hand along the cave walls, the lights casting shadows behind us as we marched forward in the gloom, room after decrepit room passing us by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shelters?” Gladio asked then with a shrug, as neither he nor I knew of anything to do with the latest freaky location we had come to visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. During the early years of the war against the Empire, King Mors, Noct’s grandfather, had to scale back the Old Wall. With most of Lucis left defenseless to the Nifs and the Daemons, they turned many places into shelters to defend them in the night. Notice the lodgings and the showers, this locale likely sheltered at least thirty Lucians.” Ignis said in a grandiose, yet sad manner, as we walked through the empty halls of a place that had protected so many from the damned nights, and our enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can’t imagine people living here…” Prompto said in a mutter as he held his pistol aloft, his steps cautious with the shifts of elevation, the cave floor obviously having been constructed on unfair conditions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had no choice with the Wall drawn back…” I said with a growl as I couldn’t believe it. I knew the powers of the Lucian Crown drained away the life of those that used them, but for both my new grandfather and father alike to abandon their people, it was infuriating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A portion of me, of course, knew that if they had kept the Old Wall as it was, since Ignis had said it once covered all of Lucis in its embrace, would have killed both of them at a young age, and Noctis likely wouldn’t have even been born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A valid point of course, but I couldn’t believe the betrayal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh… I wonder if anyone’s still living here?” Prompto asked then of me, as I could only shrug in response, a chattering sound coming not far ahead of us now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I really did, since this cave had been blanketed in the dark when we arrived, which meant only one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This place was crawling with Daemons, likely only tucked away as long as the piercing light accompanied us to safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it was only then as I felt true appreciation for the generator, that the lights cut out not too dissimilar to the nightmare I had endured the day previously, and we were in the dark once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Light em up Prom!” I yelled out as the blonde and I found ourselves back to back in the dark, a collapse having cut us off from our allies as he and I wandered through the tunnels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, not long into our venture we had found ourselves surrounded by Daemons, and Prompto and I mutually agreed to run like hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So with blasts of Bombardo behind my back and Prompto firing rounds into the Daemons as they trailed after us, my arm flying up as we burst into a storage room with the monsters on our heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto! Close your eyes!” I yelled out to him as he just nodded, throwing himself further into the room, his eyes closed shut as I turned on the spot. My hand extended towards the Daemons, my eyes began to glow as I growled out the spell I really hoped would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LUMOS SOLEM!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a screech, a blast of pure sunlight filled the storage room as I was thrown back by the energies, the ray of light piercing through the Daemons and purging them into a viscous smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a breath then as the sunlight lingered, I pulled myself to my feet as Prompto did the same, a lump clear to see on his head from the blind fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Noct, you been holding out on us?” Prompto said with surprise, no doubt referring to the spells I had been throwing around, as Noct had his magical connection severed years prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, since I didn’t have the patience to figure out how to infuse the magic flasks Noctis carried around, I felt no regret helping Prompto and I to get away in the way I had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been learning a lot lately Prompto." I said with a chuckle as I found myself taking a seat on a forgotten crate, Prompto leaning against it as the lights flickered back on to our surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess the guys got the power back on.” Prompto said aloud as I nodded, rubbing a hand through my hair as I stood back up, much to the disappointment of my exhausted feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go find the guys, they can’t be far.” I said to him then with a brush of the hand as he nodded, his gun coming to a rest in his holster as we walked back to the steel plate doors we had come through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouldn’t be too hard to find two people in a cave that’s slowly collapsing around us…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate spiders…” I growled out as I put another round into one of the spider women that populated the cave, Prompto and I having found an entire nest of the fucks after forcing our way into a particularly ancient part of the shelter, the walls circling around us as we fought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While we hadn’t found even a trace of Gladio and Ignis, we had found a few interesting weapons, from a light infused great-sword to a white palmed revolver that I found packed quite a punch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it had been some time since I fired a gun, I felt a bit nostalgic and held onto it, as the range proved itself to be worth the struggle, the shells firing out of the barrel with all the force of a phoenix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it!” Prompto yelled as he lashed out with a kick against a goblin, a round filling the void in the daemon’s eyes as I tossed a dagger between the eyes of another, that damn Arachne taunting me as I fought my way closer, my blade begging to feast on Daemon blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think the guys are doing?!” I yelled to my friend as he and I kept up the struggle, the dark being cleansed by the fire of our blasts, the very walls shaking as we let loose, the Sword of the Father coming out to play as we dug into the Daemons around us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably something important!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You think Lestallum will have Cup Noodles Iggie?” Gladio asked his fellow as the two kept walking, their eyes peeled for their missing liege and photographer, the tunnel surprisingly quiet as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely, but you know that they’ll turn that muscle to flab if you keep it up Gladio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis, you can’t say that about Cup Noodle!” Gladio called out in offense, the two of them stopping in place as the Shield just looked on in disgust at his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, blasphemy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right it is!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Fuck this…” I growled out more and more daemons spawned into the dark as soon as we took a breath, the fallen Daemons replaced by their comrades as we found ourselves pushed back against the wall as the crowd of monsters grew ever larger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOPRA!” I cried out as I thrust my hand forward, time slowing to a crawl as I did, the Daemons frozen on the spot as I pulled forth the Hyper Magnum once more, a bullet flying out to meet each Daemons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the ease of practically cheating, I let time flow once more as each and every Daemon dropped dead from my shots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting loose the breath I had been holding, I gave Prompto a hand in finishing off the confused Arachne before us, and finally bringing calm back to the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that… did you just stop time Noct?” Prompto asked me incredibly as I let my blade and gun phase back into the Armiger, the lights flickering back on in a way that was completely pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, we were protected only after we’d killed everything that was hiding in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said Prompto, I have a lot of tricks you guys haven’t even seen.” I said with a smile as I brushed my shoulder off only to freeze at the sound of rapid footsteps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling the Hyper Magnum once more into being, I held it aloft towards the far reaching doors, my other hand held with a spell on my lips as I mentally counted down until those doors would burst forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto followed my lead, his own pistol coming to meet mine in the air, as we waited for those thunderous footsteps to finally reach us, our fingers on the triggers in wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was then the doors went flying off over our heads as we laid eyes on our latest foe, a beast similar to the Arachnes we had faced, a gigantic blue woman crossed with a titan of a spider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drifted into the room with unsettling grace as her slit eyes came to rest on us, a sickening smile growing as she took step after step closer to us, and I smiled in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate spiders.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I let loose, the Hyper Magnum firing in union with a azure blast of the Reductor Curse, and I found myself in yet another fight in this gods forsaken cave, Prompto fighting to keep up with me as I threw everything I had albeit the kitchen sink at the latest enemy we faced. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“The hatred is twice-fold, young King…” </b>
  <span>The beast said in an elegant manner as I just grinned, my hand glowing a familiar scarlet as I readied another shot for the Daemon, a snarl on my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk? That just makes it so much better! Bombarda Maxima!”I called aloud as I flung yet another spell at the beast, relishing the look of shock on its face as it’s chest was blasted apart from the force of the incantation, dark blood flooding the room as my final shot pierced what remained of its brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it fell dead, I let my firearm disappear and felt exhaustion flood my body as I shook the blood from my arms, Prompto just falling to the floor in need of rest as we finally felt the effect of fighting close quarters for what had to be hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s… let’s take a rest, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I joined him on the floor.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I see you have been busy your majesty.” Ignis’ clipping voice awoke me then, as I pulled my sore body off the cave floor, my allies standing at attention at my side as I noted the lantern Gladio carried with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predictably, the lights in the chamber had once again been extinguished, leaving us to walk in the dark once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood still stained my form, despite the phasing away of the Daemons and their remains, leaving my suit a strained and stiff mess as I struggled to move, though Prompto just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had fared slightly better, blood only covering the upper half of his frame, but his face was practically smeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kinda had to when the party is cut in half and we’re drowning in Daemons.” I said with a tired snarl as I pulled myself together only to be tossed aside when the cave system began to shake, the walls and ceiling above all violently trembling as another quake came over us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noct! Take cover!” Ignis cried out as the three of them fell around me in cover, the world around us shaking as we heard something collide against what must have been the surface, as a sudden impact threw us all forward, the very ceiling collapsing forward as moonlight pierced through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the sudden visage of the surface appear, I could only groan as the familiar form of Magitek troopers fell down into the cave, their rifles held onpoint at us as I shook off my exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting real sick of your shit.” I snarled out as I felt my left hand ignite once more, and I unleashed a blast of carnivorous magic, erasing the troopers where they stood, along with a greater portion of the cave wall behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With some surprise, I noticed the elegant and ancient door that rested beyond them, a keyhole clear to see in the center of it as I pulled free the Tomb Keepers Key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta be kidding me…” I only muttered as I strode forward, my companions at my side as I reached the tomb entrance, the key finding it’s way magically to it’s home before returning to my pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors flew open for us, as the same resting chamber awaited us as it had for the Tomb of the Wise, a statued sarcophagus resting before us of a built and sturdy figure in elegant king’s armor, the crest of Lucis highlighted in ivory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding a hand forward, the lid unsealed as the coffin slid open, and a cerulean energy ushered forth as a large spiritual axe appeared to hover above it, only to come flying forward once more into my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor Lucis Caelum, the Conqueror, and his axe now joined my arsenal as I turned once more to my companions, the axe now flashing into existence within my grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I recognized this axe, I had seen it in that omen of a vision I had been forced into, only to feel it return to the Armiger as I turned to my friends, the moonlight continuing to stream down through the hole that the Magitek had created in their latest misguided attempt to take our lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get the fuck out of here…”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Of course, what little rest we could have gotten was discarded as nearly as soon as we reached the surface my phone had started ringing with the force of a storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a breath, I picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis, Master of Nothing, King of Something, please hold for customer support.” I groaned as we trudged our way back to the Regalia in silence as the morning sun began to rise far in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a pleasure to hear you alive your majesty, but your night isn’t quite over yet.” Cor’s familiar voice said aloud as I just groaned into my spot in the backseat, Gladio letting out a laugh at my discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor, we just got out of that damn cave, what could you possibly want?” I whimpered out as Ignis pulled us onto the road, the radio sputtering to life with some Kpop playing listlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then gladly stay in Duscae, because if you don’t hurry, the Empire will have the entrance to Cleigne locked down.” Cor stated as I just cursed my rotten luck as Ignis met my eyes in the overhead mirror and I nodded at his inquisitive look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We weren’t finished yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, roadblock?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Far worse, they’ve established an entire fort on the highway, cutting off complete and total access to Cleigne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Empire… Ignis, take us to the highway leading to Cleigne, the Empire’s set up shop on the region border.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At once.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>I snarled aloud as I slammed my blades against the armor of an Imperial mech, the Engine Blade and the Blade of the Father working as one as I pounded away at the glass protecting the MA-X’s pilot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THIS IS MY KINGDOM, GET THE FUCK OUT!” I screamed as my blades finally pierced the glass, and I ripped the pilot clear out of his seat, some furious words on his lips as I dragged him away from the fallen machine with no gentle mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn savages! The Empire will never stop! Your pitiful kingdom will be ours!” The foolish Imp cried out in anger as I just watched the burning remains of his weapon, the one the idiot had so surely believed would be able to stop us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his misfortune, I had fought Metal Gears before, and the MA-Xs seemed to be just shoddy knock offs of a superior weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your emperor just doesn’t know when to give up my friend, but I’ll give you a mercy that you don’t deserve.” I muttered lowly as I knelt over the fallen Nif, the features of his face all too familiar as I looked into his bronze eyes and slipped into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loqi Tummelt, a brigadier general for Niflheim and a Noble of the Empire, but I could see… a woman in his memories, clad in a black and white gown and hood, an aged burgundy scarf covering her features as blazing orange eyes stared back at me through his memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chancellor Aera Izunia, the guiding force behind the Niflheim throne, and the one person that had to die for the Empire to shatter and fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had my new target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do with him, Noct?” Gladio asked me, driving me from Loqi’s mind as I noted my Shield with his blade raised over the Nif, the fear clear to see on the blonde boy’s face as all talk of savages melted away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked into the young man’s face, only not to see an arrogant Nif, but a misguided and scared man that had been forcefully shown that his way wasn’t all he had thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Release him, we don’t have much time to get on the road.” I said much to their surprise, and Loqi’s, as Gladio stepped back to let the Nif stand, and the young man just stared into my eyes as firmly as I had his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You won’t regret this.” He muttered as he practically ran from us, his Niflheim saber left in the dirt as his mech exploded behind us, the morning sun fully falling on us now as I started walking out of the base, Prompto and Gladio at my side as Ignis pulled up in the Regalia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just looked up into the sun then as I felt the heat of it wash over me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we heading to Lestallum Noct?” Gladio asked of me then with a grin as we fell into a calm, the three of us walking on as Ignis just watched us from the car, the warmth washing over us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think it’s fine-” I said in confirmation, only to be interrupted as my phone rang once more, and I hoped for Cor’s sake it wasn’t him with another task for us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fishing it free of my coat, I could only look in confusion at the unknown number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” I said quizzically as I looked over to Ignis and Gladio, who both looked on in curiosity at the phone.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noct, I know it’s been a while, it’s Iris. The Empire’s in Lestallum, and that Chancellor from the news? She’s been asking people in the city about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn my luck…”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>CHAPTER 3: CITY OF LIGHT</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note:<br/>This chapter actually took a bit to write, since while I was sick, I ended up writing chapter 7 or 8 on a whim, and now I've got to write to catch up to what I already wrote.<br/>Yeah, inconvenient, however, this is the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will begin in the next chapter as we move to Lestallum.<br/>Also, this is not a Fem-Ardyn story.<br/>Hope you all enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>